


Slice

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knifeplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Rowena spend some time in bed with a knife.





	Slice

Sam watched as Rowena stepped out of the luxurious hotel bathroom wearing a red lace robe over her matching bra and thong set.  Her petite body stretched in the doorway, loving the way Sam was looking her up and down like she was something to eat.

Well, really, she was.

When she decided his eyes had had their fill, Rowena walked over to the bed, standing just in front of where Sam was seated.  He pulled her body between his legs, kissing her soundly on the mouth.  Her fingers carded through his hair before scratching down his back, glad that he had already rid himself of his shirt.

Sam’s tongue controlled their kiss, his large hands sliding underneath the robe and grasping at her love handles.  After just a moment of kissing, he slipped the robe from her shoulders and stood, breaking the kiss so that he could lay her down gently on the bed.

Rowena’s hair fanned out around her head and she spread herself out, giving Sam another show of her body.  He gazed down at her, appreciating every inch of the small witch in front of him.  

After having his eyeful, Sam reached toward the bedside table, picking up the small knife he had laid there.  Rowena’s eyes followed, a small smile gracing her face when she saw the glint of silver. Sam leaned over her, touching the flat surface of the knife to her forehead and sliding it down her nose, letting the cold metal tease her skin.  

Rowena’s eyes closed, completely trusting Sam to know her boundaries.  He smirked at the trust she put in him, continuing his downward movement of the knife over her lips and chin, pressing a bit harder as he slipped it over her throat.

He held the blade still once he got to the hollow of her throat, watching as she swallowed deeply. He sighed, the sight of the beautiful woman laid out for him making his erection fill beneath his jeans.

Sam slid the knife over her collarbone, hooking it underneath the strap of her bra.  With a simple flick of his wrist, the knife cut the strap, loosening the cup around her breast.  Rowena’s eyes opened in shock, mouth opening as if she were going to protest Sam ruining her lingerie, but before she could say anything he pressed the sharp side of the blade against her skin, beading just a bit of blood where the strap had once been.

A moan slipped from Rowena’s lips, instantly forgiving Sam for cutting her bra when she watched the drops of blood pool on her shoulder.

Sam brought the knife to her other shoulder, smearing some of the blood across her collarbone as it traveled.  He treated this strap the same as the first, cutting it quickly with the knife.  Once more, he sliced her skin just enough to draw blood, smearing it back toward the center of her chest.

Rowena was panting heavily now and Sam’s cock was straining in his pants.  He leaned over her body to get better leverage, bringing the knife down her torso until it got to the center of her bra.

He snapped the fabric between the cups this time, letting them fall open to the sides and expose her breasts.  Her areoles were dark, a contrast against her pale skin that caught Sam’s eye every time. He carefully sliced a vertical line of skin between her breasts with the knife, gathering the blood that escaped there onto the knife and spreading it around each nipple, making the dark skin look even darker with the addition of her blood.

Rowena moaned, the sensation of the cold knife in contrast with her heated skin and blood erotic. Sam watched her squirm beneath him, meticulously spreading her blood across her chest with the knife.

Once the thin slices he made had stopped beading blood from them, Sam put the knife back on the bedside table and stood.  He unbuttoned his pants and slid them and his underwear down his legs, freeing his aching erection.  Rowena watched with hooded eyes as he stripped, the sight of his body making her ache for him.

Her eyes trailed across his skin, taking note of every scar she could see.  Some were from years of hunting, but others that were fresher were from their recent play, similar to the thin scars she would be sporting from Sam’s cuts of her skin.  The thought of the two of them permanently marking each other’s bodies made her shiver, which Sam noticed immediately.

He leaned back over her on the bed, bracing himself on his arms so that he could cover Rowena’s body with his own.  His mouth met hers, kissing her deeply before trailing down her neck, just as the knife had done moments before.  

He reached her collarbone, finding traces of her blood drying there and lapping it up.  Rowena groaned at the feeling, pushing his head farther down so that he could lick at the cut he’d made between her breasts. He only stayed there for a moment before continuing his trail south, over her flat stomach and to her lace panty line.

Sam looked back up at Rowena, her head thrown back and eyes closed as she waited for his assault.  He smirked against her skin, hooking his fingers on the sides of her thong and sliding it down her legs.  Once the fabric was gone, he dove his mouth between her folds, tasting her wetness already gathered there.  Her fingers wound into his hair, pulling him where she wanted him between her legs.  He followed her silent instructions, bringing a hand up to slide a couple fingers between her folds while his tongue circled her clit.

The blood play and build up followed by Sam’s skillful mouth had Rowena coming in no time.  She whined her pleasure, letting Sam’s fingers work her through her orgasm as he turned his head, teeth biting into the meat of her leg enough to draw a bit of blood there, prolonging her orgasm even longer with the knowledge of him claiming her like that.

When Rowena had calmed down, Sam made his way back up her body, sliding his cock between her folds to slick himself up before pressing inside of her body, her pussy stretching to accommodate him like usual.

He set a steady pace, propping himself above her and keeping eye contact.  Without moving away, Rowena reached for the knife, moving the flat side of it from Sam’s lower stomach upward, ending at his pectoral.  She met eyes with him for permission before slicing a thin cut across the skin there, red line of blood forming on the skin.  

The knife was put to the side as Rowena’s hand reached up, her fingers gathering some of the blood, making her fingers slick so that she could tease his nipples with it.

Sam groaned, closing his eyes tightly so that he could control himself.  His hips moved faster, knowing that if Rowena kept up with the teasing, he’d be coming soon.

He wasn’t going to come without her, though.

Sam lowered his body so that he could hold himself on one elbow, grabbing the knife for a final time. He sliced a cut near her belly button, gathering the blood from her skin just as she had done with him seconds before.

He brought his bloody fingers to his mouth, tasting her and slicking them up more before trailing down to her clit, circling it in time with his thrusts.

Rowena began mewling, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust as he sped up.  Before long, she was coming around him, her walls clenching around Sam and pulling him with her to completion.  He spilled deep inside her, coating her walls with his come.

They slowed their thrusts, breathing steadying out as they calmed down.  Finally Sam pulled out of her, rolling to the side, careful to not lay on the knife.  He nuzzled into her hair, kissing her neck sweetly.

Rowena slipped her ruined bra out from under her body before curling up against Sam, sucking gently at his pulse point before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  He covered them with a sheet, following her into dreams soon after.


End file.
